User talk:Thebilldude
Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 18:09, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :I've read the policies, thank you for your message. It all makes sense, however, I seem to need to do one of the following, which I can't figure out: * Change the file name of the image. * Remove the image in order to upload it again with an appropriate file name. :Thebilldude (talk) 16:29, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't change image titles either. Put up a rename tag like so . --LauraCC (talk) 16:31, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Absolutely do not create more work for others or use rename tags incorrectly on talk pages! Instead, learn how to upload correctly, using and the instructions at . If you are uploading files any way that doesn't use , stop using that method. If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask here. - 20:16, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::A couple other things that you need to take a look at... each of these images has big black bars on them -- when you're uploading images, these cannot be part of the image. :::Next, Memory Alpha also prefers JPG files for screenshots of movies and episodes. Not PNG files. -- sulfur (talk) 10:49, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Great, thanks. I've checked out the help pages. I think I've changed all the descriptions and license info correctly. I'll add rename tags and use .jpg files from now on. Let me take a look at the black bars and see what I can do. Thebilldude (talk) 18:33, November 27, 2016 (UTC) When uploading images from remastered releases, please use the appropriate remastered citation template on the file description page: * instead of * instead of This way we can keep track of which version of an episode the image comes from. - 07:03, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Gotcha, thanks! Thebilldude (talk) 15:31, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Editing an article Hey. Please be careful when editing and saving your changes to an article. With your latest edit, you've removed half of the article on (production history – external links). I brought back the information. Tom (talk) 17:29, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Wow, that's bizarre, thank you for correcting it. I apologize. Thebilldude (talk) 17:36, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::You need to turn off the visual editor in your preferences. That seems to be what's deleting large sections of articles you edit. - 22:21, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :::You gotta be kidding me -- I did it again in . I've changed my editor, and made a habit of checking the revision history after committing. It's tricky, apparently. Thebilldude (talk) 04:14, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Sources for notes in "Density" article Hi there, I noticed you were the original creator for the Density article. Would you happen to have citations for two lines of information you added, specifically the ones that start "The term density by itself..." and "Density of energy fields...", respectively? They both currently have incite tags that need sorting out. Thanks! --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:07, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Hi -- yes, I lost track of this. I think I was trying to summarize all the points below into a coherent definition without using an external source. I'll make a note of this and see if I can find references. Thebilldude (talk) 17:50, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Not a problem but if it's just something you've written yourself the lines will have to be removed unless it was specifically mentioned in canon. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:35, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Talk page indentation Hi there, can I make you aware of specifically regarding indentation on talk pages. I notice you seem to add a new indentation for each of your posts in the same conversation but as MA we do it slightly differently and keep the same one throughout. Thanks! --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:32, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :Gotcha, will do. Thanks. Thebilldude (talk) 16:19, February 4, 2018 (UTC) No problem! See you around. --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:21, February 5, 2018 (UTC)